


Rendezvous

by xxFeuerFrei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Breathplay, Cocaine, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex and then Cute, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxFeuerFrei/pseuds/xxFeuerFrei
Summary: They weren't meant for fancy restaurants. Or rather, bathroom sex and cheeseburgers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsunderestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/gifts).



> JESS! I can't believe I finally get to post this. I decided upon our friendship when I read your blacklist included cis genji... And then you messaged me first! WHO KNEW YOU WOULD BE SUCH A BEAN! The headache of this event was absolutely worth meeting you. I hope this is what you wanted! I know you said "almost kicked out" but, you know, the boys... 
> 
> As always, thank you to ghostsjogging for beta reading this monster. And thank you for lending me your Jesse. 
> 
> (cw for my usual readers: this fic includes meat eating!)

Jesse’s laughter erupts across the restaurant floor. It’s a loud, booming noise. Throaty. It sounds like he has a thick neck and a broken nose. His shoulders shake with the exhale, his hand going to his chest to grip his shirt. Genji thinks it’s the most charming sound he’s ever heard. The other patrons of the restaurant would love to disagree. 

“Did you really do that?” Jesse says, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. His skin is brown and he’s sporting a farmer’s tan over his freckles. The Arizona sky offers no ozone and Genji wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Yeah. I didn’t know!” Genji says in defence. “He put down three lines of coke. Your coke, his coke! We were talking business. I didn’t want to be rude.” 

“So you did all of them? And you sat through the meeting? Wasn’t he just showing you the product?” Jesse shakes his fingers through his hair. He can’t sit still and Genji knows it. Before Genji can respond, their food is placed in front of them and Jesse’s laughter silences. 

“What is that?” 

“It’s a steak. Isn’t that what you ordered?” 

“Yeah,” Jesse says, cutting into the meat, bisecting the portion in half. “A steak. Not whatever this is.” 

“Babe, you wanted to come here.” Genji says, biting back a grin. He takes a sip of their wine. Jesse had been really upset there wasn’t beer. 

“Yeah, we always go to fancy places in Hanamura. I don’t know. I wanted to go somewhere nice. You deserve somewhere nice.” He sets down his fork and exhales through his nose. “Where are the potatoes?” 

Genji takes another bite of his ceviche. Yes, he had been expecting the smaller portions but he hadn’t been opposed to Jesse wanting to drive two hours for the closest four-star restaurant to Deadlock Gorge. He likes riding on the motorcycle with Jesse. His thighs pressed against his boyfriend. His chest to Jesse’s back. And his favourite part, wearing an oversized motorcycle jacket. “I think the potatoes are under the steak.” 

“You’re fucking with me,” Jesse groans before leaning back in his chair. Just as the expletive leaves his lips, the exasperated waitress is at their side again. She holds the water pitcher to her chest as though they are going to attack. “Is everything all right?” 

Genji sets down his wine glass. She’s been giving them dirty looks since they were seated in her section. Was it Jesse’s ripped jeans? Genji’s heavy mascara on his lower lashes? The way he walked with his hand in his boyfriend’s back pocket? 

But the night hadn’t improved from there. The noise that escaped Jesse’s lips when he saw the prices on the menu. Since Jesse had come into good standing with the Deadlock rebels, he’d also come into some money. More money than he had growing up. But he still is frugal and worried this is too good to be true. Genji always offers to pay, his virtual wallet filled with credit cards connected to his family trust, but Jesse is a gentleman and genuinely wants to pay. Chivalry isn’t dead, Genji thinks. 

Thinking about the softness of his boyfriend, Genji knocks a fork from the table. “Could you get me another one?” 

The waitress picks it up off the carpeted floor and with a tight smile before scurrying off, “Of course.” 

Jesse looks at his boyfriend across the table, mouth stuffed with steak and potatoes. “What was that for?” 

“I don’t know,” Genji shrugs his shoulders, “I just don’t like the way she’s looking at you.” He pours himself another glass of wine, much to the chagrin of the nearby sommelier. Genji’s gaze travels to Jesse, his leg under the table stretching, getting a foot between Jesse’s legs. “Like she wants to jump you.” 

Jesse flinches back, almost knocking the chair over. The tips of his ears are flushing crimson. Genji watches as the Deadlock rebel grips the table, “Babe, stop.” He laughs nervously, “I don’t think that’s how she’s looking at me. I think that’s you.” 

“Yeah,” Genji says, voice falsely an octave high and innocent. He applies a bit more pressure. He’s a more of an exhibitionist than Jesse, but he knows that his boyfriend likes to be embarrassed. “Maybe I’m jealous.” 

“Jealous?” Jesse sounds as if he’s choking on his own spit. “What do you possibly have to be jealous about?” The wooden table creaking beneath his grip, Jesse leans in and away at the same time. Jesse is everything a Deadlock rebel should be: he thrives in the desert, he wears his cowboy hat and boots, he drinks warm whiskey, he’s the best shot Genji has ever met. But he’s also soft around the edges. He likes sitting at home in his underwear eating chips and playing on Genji’s DS. He likes to be the little spoon. He has wild bedhead and makes the best omelettes. 

Genji applies more pressure and feels Jesse’s thighs tremble, “I think I’m going to powder my nose.” He places his wineglass down, his napkin on the table, before removing his foot. “Care to join me?” When Genji first arrived in Deadlock Gorge, he had missed Hanamura. He missed his rice cooker and green tea and the smell of miso in the morning. He missed oranges and his kotatsu. He missed the arcade and the nightclubs and the cocaine. He missed the fair weather and the air conditioning. But now, when he’s in Hanamura, he desperately misses Deadlock. Or more properly, his Deadlock. 

But he’s leaving in two days and it’s killing him. 

While he’s walking to the bathroom, he doesn’t care about the shitty waitress, or the too small portions, or if they get caught. He wants to utilise every second that they have left. He wonders if Jesse is trailing after him, if his boyfriend is smart enough to follow, when he hears the jingle of spurs. It brings a smile to his lips. Jesse is nothing but consistent. 

The cowboy wraps his arms around Genji’s waist and his lips find his neck. The younger Shimada places his hand on Jesse’s wrist, “Wait, wait, wait. We aren’t in the bathroom yet.” He pushes the door open, turning in Jesse’s arms, walking backward. He cups his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s stubbled chin, “You’re enabling me.” 

“You’re too cute to resist,” Jesse starts tugging Genji’s shirt out of his pants. Their lips meet and it’s slow. Slow and open-mouthed. Soft but steady. Like they’ve kissed a million times and they plan to kiss a million more. Slower than Jesse’s hand sliding up Genji’s inner thigh. Slower than the way Genji unbuttons Jesse’s shirt. “We’re already dating, you don’t have to talk like that.” His English is crisp but his accent is heavy, a touch of class and a touch yakuza. 

“Yeah? What if I want to talk dirty to you?” Jesse starts unbuttoning Genji’s jeans. His voice is hoarse. Dusty, a touch of nicotine, something Latin. He gets the zipper down when Genji’s hand flattens against his chest. “Wait, wait.” Genji says, pulling a small packet from his back pocket with his free hand. “This first.” He pulls a credit card from Jesse’s wallet, he doesn’t own physical ones anymore, and walks to the bathroom counter. He makes three neat lines. The only benefit of the four star restaurant is the bathroom is spotless. Not that Genji would mind, he’s dropped to his knees in worse conditions. 

While Genji is distracted, Jesse presses himself to his boyfriend’s back. He gets both of his hands into Genji’s jeans, spreads his fingers across his thighs. Jesse hooks his thumbs into the denim and pulls Genji’s jeans off his hips, past his knees. He gets his hand between his legs and touches Genji through the fabric. 

Genji feels his knees give and so he grips the counter. He leans down, inhales the first two lines. He stands properly, rubbing his nose with his forehead wrinkled. “Fuck.” He says, leaning against Jesse’s chest. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“Your jeans, mostly.” Jesse says, leaning in, pressing his nose into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “Can I have some of that?” Genji reaches, and despite the awkward angle, manages to get his powdered fingertip against his boyfriend’s teeth. His pulse is thrumming. He doesn’t know if it’s the drugs or Jesse’s hand against his crotch. He doesn’t know if it’s the fact that there’s only a thin sheet of drywall separating their moans from a restaurant full of people. But it’s good. It’s really good. Better than a single scallop on a plate good. 

Genji turns again in Jesse’s arms. He steps out of his jeans, slowly, catching Jesse’s gaze lingering on his orange boxers. He takes three more steps forward, pushes Jesse into the bathroom stall by his chest. Jesse laughs when Genji gets his legs around his waist. The same too loud laugh the restaurant hated. But Genji loves it. Loves the full volume and the way it makes his chest tremble. Loves how he exposes his teeth. 

Jesse pins the younger Shimada against the stall door to balance his weight. Genji kisses Jesse again, this time more hurried, his teeth grazing Jesse’s lower lip. “Do you have a condom?” Genji asks between breaths, feeling Jesse get harder against him. Jesse removes his hand from Genji’s waist and the younger man slides down the bathroom door. “Babe, babe!” The brunette laughs, grabbing Genji by his ass, pulling him closer. “Sorry, trying to get the condom…” 

“Okay, but don’t, drop me?” Genji feels his back hit the other wall of the stall. Jesse grins, leaning into his neck, tracing his collarbone with his tongue. “I won’t, I won’t.” His hand gets around Genji’s thigh and his thumb finds his clit beneath his underwear. “You’ve been thinking about this all night, haven’t you?” Jesse asks, finding his voice between breaths. Genji arches his back, straining his neck, trying to tighten his legs around Jesse’s middle, “I would have had you under the table if I could have.” And he would have, too. 

Jesse pushes his own fingers into his mouth, coats them in a layer of spit, and dips his digits into Genji’s underwear. He rolls Genji’s clit between his fingers. Genji feels his thighs trembling, his toes curling, and he wants more, wants Jesse’s mouth on him but he doesn’t think that’s possible in the confined space. Genji drags his fingernails up Jesse’s back, “Are you teasing me, Jesse McCree?” 

“Why would I ever do that, darlin’?” Jesse slides his fingers against Genji as the younger man rolls his hips. Genji’s making that frustrated face, with his huffed cheeks and wrinkled nose. Jesse presses a kiss to his cheekbone, “Yeah? You don’t want to wait?” 

“Well, you know,” Genji says, chest flushing pink. “I want you to eat me out. But you don’t exactly have a great angle for that.” He says, reaching below himself, cupping Jesse through his jeans. “But since we’re in the bathroom of a restaurant, I just want you to fuck me.” It’s a rare occasion that those words leave Genji’s lips but it’s not as if his strap-on fits in his wallet. 

Genji reaches up, hooks his hands on the back of the stall, ands holds most of his weight so Jesse can slide his underwear off. Jesse takes off his own belt, his jeans, retrieves the condom from his back pocket, and then Genji is pushing his hands away. Genji doesn’t mean to be vulgar, but his boyfriend has a beautiful cock. Thick and flushed at the tip. Chestnut curls dusting the base. He’s dark and gorgeous and big enough to hit the back of Genji’s throat if he wanted. 

Genji gets his hand around Jesse, pumps him twice, three times, flicks his thumb across the tip. He catches a bead of precome and so removes the foil packet from between Jesse’s teeth and rolls the condom on himself. 

Jesse bites his lower lip and shivers. Really shivers. “Babe,” he says, his voice raspy like he’s just smoked a pack. “I really want you. I really, really want you.” He grabs himself at the base and a taunt about finishing too early almost leaves Genji’s lips when the head presses against his clit. Jesse holds him steady, moves the head of his cock between his lips, teasing out Genji’s sighs and huffs. He knows Genji likes being toyed with. He knows Genji couldn’t possibly get his legs on the ground to resist. Normally, Jesse is a pillow princess, face into the duvet and taking it for hours. But when Genji is caught off guard, it’s nice to get him panting and pawing and asking for more. 

And that’s exactly what the younger man is doing. He’s watching, entranced, as Jesse taunts him. Just playing with him, open and wanting, and it’s good. Really good. Genji can feel himself slick and ready. “Jesse.” Genji says in the same voice he uses when Jesse tries to get him out of bed before noon. “You are in so much trouble.” 

Jesse laughs, he reaches his hand to grip the stall door, get better leverage. He presses into Genji, slowly at first before bottoming out. Genji gets his legs tighter around Jesse’s waist and presses his heels into his back. 

The cowboy grins, “Pretty eager?” He builds a steady pace. It’s slow, dragging, makes Jesse want to push him to the floor. They have a long way to go before Genji’s where he wants him. Begging for more. Payback for all those times Genji edged him and overstimulated him and kept him on his knees for hours. But then Genji starts squirming, trying to reach for something on the floor but his fingertips aren’t even close.

“What?” Jesse says, accent thickened by their current predicament. 

“I need my phone,” Genji adds as if he doesn’t have a cock buried in him to the hilt. 

Jesse pulls out, notices the way Genji admires his length, before pushing back in and quickening the space. His hips are sputtering now, chasing his own orgasm as well as Genji’s. “You don’t need a picture.” 

“Please,” Genji whines, thighs turning a rosy pink from the friction. “Please, I won’t even post it to snapchat.” Although he’s talking the big talk, his knuckles are turning white from gripping the door. He’s trying to look tough but he’s a pathetic mess: bangs stuck to his forehead, cunt spread wide, trying to catch his breath between taunts. 

“You spent the night with your foot on my dick,” Jesse says between gritted teeth. “You don’t need a picture.” He bucks up, his motions blind. Jesse doesn’t know where his eyes should settle: Genji’s brown eyes, the heat spreading across his cheeks, but perhaps most distracting, the way his cock sinks into his boyfriend. 

Genji doesn’t like how Jesse has retreated into his head. He carefully releases the wall, winces when Jesse stretches him again. The blunt, uncompromising heat of the head of his cock sinks back into him. He feels powerless, and he doesn’t like to feel powerless—  
so he puts his hands around Jesse’s throat. 

And that seems to be the right move. Jesse’s hips sputter, his thighs tremble, his shoulders curl forward like he wants to be choked. Because he does. Genji pushes his thumbs against his pulse point, “You like that, Jesse?” Barely a squeak gets out of his lips. Genji is counting carefully, releases his grip so Jesse can inhale a few solid gulps of air. Genji rolls his hips, leans himself into the steady rise and fall of Jesse’s thrusts, canting his body for the perfect angle, and yes— it’s there— 

Jesse’s coming before Genji can even react. He’s spilling into the condom, his thrusts becoming erratic, his thumbs leaving bruises on Genji’s hips. In a moment, he finds himself, and his thumb finds Genji’s clit and it’s only a few more thrusts until his boyfriend is finishing, his stomach muscles clenching and toes curling. Jesse doesn’t pull out just yet, softening, letting Genji squirm around him. 

There’s a pause. 

“Are you waiting for permission?” Genji asks, voice sated and happy but with a little bit of bite. He can’t wait to get back to their bed. Beads of sweat form on Jesse’s temple. He nods shallowly, a splash of crimson across the bridge of his nose. 

They exit the bathroom in disarray. Genji had popped some of Jesse’s buttons in his haste and Genji is red-faced and walking like he’s just been fucked in the bathroom stall. They’re holding hands, Genji leaning against Jesse’s chest, whispering and laughing and happy. Before they’re able to make it to the table, they’re met with the manager, and their waitress hiding behind the manager, but he looks unimposing with his $7 haircut and a cheap un-tailored suit. 

“I’m sorry,” he says with a yellow smile. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“But we haven’t paid,” Jesse chimes, the ever-earnest rebel. 

Genji squeezes his boyfriend’s hand. He shifts his weight, pops his hip, “Are you joking? Aren’t we paying customers?” The younger Shimada heir makes eye contact with the waitress. That bitch. She hasn’t liked them since they walked in and was looking for an excuse to kick them out. 

“This is a family restaurant.” The manager adds as if there’s a single child there. “Please don’t make me call security.” Genji doesn’t know how well that would go with the Peacekeeper strapped to Jesse’s thigh. But they go, escorted out like naughty school children. The rest of the patrons burn their gaze into the couple’s back. Don’t they remember what it was like to have fun? 

Genji lights a cigarette from Jesse’s case, “Sorry.” 

Jesse retrieves his motorcycle keys from his pocket before pressing a kiss to the side of Genji’s head. “What are you sorry about?” 

“I got us kicked out.” Genji offers the cigarette to Jesse who takes a solid drag. The brunette grins, sitting on his motorcycle. “Why? That place sucked. Let’s get burgers on the way home.” Genji shrugs into his jacket and slides onto the back of the motorcycle. He presses his chest to Jesse’s back, his thighs squeezing his middle. “Will you buy me a milkshake?” 

The ride is slow and steady. The desert air has cooled and the crisp evening air makes Genji shiver. There’s no place he’d rather be. Listening to the thrum of the engine, feeling the heat of Jesse beneath his hands, watching the city fade into the gorge. He’s in love and he doesn’t want to admit it. He’s fallen in love with this dusty cowboy. 

They pull up to the fast-food joint and it’s nothing more than a shack in the middle of the desert. Enough truckers and gang members pass through to sustain the small family business. Jesse orders two cheeseburgers, and then asks Genji what he wants. The smaller man gets a burger, cheese fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Both of them know he’s not going to finish it. They sit in silence on the picnic table, holding hands across the faded wood. 

Jesse’s already on his second burger before he speaks. “I don’t want you to go back.” 

“I don’t want to go back, either.” Genji says, offering Jesse a fry. He takes it gratefully. “You know, I want to talk about getting my own place. Leaving the Shimada castle so you can come visit. Do you think Santi would let me borrow you?” 

Jesse grins, “Really?” His eyes crinkle in the corner. Genji sees that crooked tooth again, the stubble across his chin, the way his chest puffs out with pride. “Yeah! I’m sure we could use a member over in Hanamura. You know. Check the product.” He squeezes Genji’s thigh under the table. The green haired man laughs, leans on his elbow, takes a sip of milkshake. “Would you really want to live with me?” 

Setting down his food, Jesse gets bashful. “Yeah. I would. We would never leave the apartment, though.” 

“No, never.” 

They meet again in Gibraltar.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I can't resist a sad ending.


End file.
